


Flat White

by Helpbutton95



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Eventual Romance, F/F, Family, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Sex, Novel, Slow Burn, Unconventional Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helpbutton95/pseuds/Helpbutton95
Summary: Emily likes to think she is a normal omega in her mid twenties. An open minded liberal omega. That is until she runs into an female alpha who intrigues her beyond her very normal life.A normal coffee shop AU with an ABO twist.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 58
Kudos: 130





	1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this in a month and forgot about it so, I decided to publish this on a whim. See how it goes. As always let me know what you all think :)**

* * *

Emily liked to think she was a normal 25 year old. She had been raised in an all American traditional home, her father was an accomplished businessman, a man ready to run for governor. Her mother played the doting wife, Emily was sure she could be part of a pie commercial. She had her two older brothers, one married working in her father's company, the other played football for the state team. All the men in her family were alpha's and the women, omega's, the way it should be she recalled her mother telling her from a young age. Emily liked to think she was open minded, accepting of everything a young white woman of a moderate sized town should be. She had left her moderate town where her family was treated like royalty as quickly as she could, it had taken a large portion of persuasion to get to got to college but after her high school councillor letter, she had been sent. Now seven years later she was in Grad School. An art history grad with a normal life. 

Walking into the small coffee shop was not an uncommon occurrence for Emily, especially at 8 am on a Tuesday. Placing her order at the counter she waited patiently, thumbing silently through her morning emails, two from undergrad students she was tutoring and other spam emails. She had an invitation to lunch from her mother which she ignored. 

"Flat white," The barista called. Emily immediately moved without thinking. Her body colliding straight into another. 

"I’m so sorry," Emily said looking up at the poor soul she had no doubt walked very obviously into.

"My mistake," The gravelled tone responded. Emily glanced up to see a tall woman her age. 

She was tall and lean, with dark blonde hair, sun kissed streaks passing through it. The scent hit her almost as hard as her attractiveness. She was an alpha. Emily was pulled from her awe as the barista called once more. 

"Flat White," They moved to pick their respective cups up. 

"Sorry for trying to steal your coffee," Emily apologised as the woman moved to the sugar. 

"It's ok," She chuckled, "I don't exactly have a single train of thought this early so I wouldn't worry." 

Emily smiled softly as the woman ran a hand through her hair. Blue eyes watching her curiously.

"Neither do I," Emily admitted. 

"Well I'll see you around," She smirked with a nod. Emily gave a small wave at the experience. She watched the woman adjust the leather strap of her bag and walk out. 

Emily had never met a female alpha before, in fact, she knew there were none in her town at home and none in her close friend group. She walked out of the coffee house transfixed on the notion of meeting a female alpha. She could imagine her father huffing and puffing at the thought of her asking questions about an alpha that was not acceptable in his version of society. Walking to the Arts Office she could see Jason sat typing furiously on his phone, 

"If you're not careful you'll stick your finger through the screen," Emily commented, he looked up with a frown.

"I was about to call you," He huffed, "I have a dilemma." 

Emily laughed sipping the coffee, "Of course you do." 

"I have a date with that football player tomorrow and I need to find a good place to go," He voiced. 

"I don't know anywhere around here," Emily stated with a smirk. 

"Yes, I know that Grandma" He teased holding the door to the building open to her, "But I need to know what theme to go for" He explained, "Am I going to go; all out fuck me or casual I want sex but no strings?" 

Emily watched as two students turned to stare at the omega pair. 

"Why beat about the bush?" Emily sighed sarcastically at his candour. 

"Well that was my thoughts you see but some alphas are put off by the confident type," He admitted oblivious to her blush at the thought. 

"You can't still be embarrassed about sex," Jason teased as he sat at the desk opposite her. 

"I'm not embarrassed," Emily protested.

"Then why are you blushing?" 

"Because you talk about it like going to get groceries," Emily explained. 

"Because that's what it's like," Jason argued, as they emptied bags onto desks. 

"Not to normal people," Emily argued back, "Normal people don't sleep together on their first date." 

"You're telling me you didn't want to rip Matts pants off on the first date?" Jason asked, a thin eyebrow raised. 

"No," Emily admitted sitting at her desk, "And we're fine." 

"Fine?" Jason asked his face of disbelief still in place.

"Yes," Emily argued.

"When was the last time you saw him?" 

"Friday," Emily responded, sticking her tongue out at his fishing. 

"And?" Jason drawled, she knew exactly what details he wanted. 

"And nothing," Emily stated with a shrug.

"Did you get the vibe going at least?" Jason asked now leaning over her desk. 

"We made out, a bit," Emily dismissed, she truly didn't want to go into the details of her sort of dating an alpha that her brother had set her up with. 

Matt Clark was a nice enough Physics grad, they had been dating for a couple of months and as much as he was nice Emily was falling out of interest with him. He was the perfect southern gentleman that her mother would love. He was just a bit boring and demanding at the same time. Emily found if she spoke for too long on a subject that interested her he would grow bored. So she was distancing herself after the weekend. 

"A bit?" Jason squeaked, "That's it?" 

"Yes, Jase that's it," Emily snapped. 

Jason raised his hand in defence sitting. Her good friend of nearly five years was her one friend that knew everything, other than Madi. Madi was her blunt childhood friend that had rebelled against every social norm possible. But she was a beta and didn't understand the loopholes she had to jump through as Jason did. Jason with his perfectly styled blonde hair and faint stubble on his chiselled jaw. They sat in silence for most of the morning until a message flashed on her phone to make her groan. 

"Let me guess," Jason called from typing on his laptop, "It's the pack wanting the latest southern bell to join them," Emily glared at his accuracy over her laptop. 

He was right, her three closest friends from school, other than Madi, often had monthly catchup in a local cafe near their home town. She begrudgingly agreed to that weekend, she had been planning to go home and see her parents who had also been harassing her. She glanced at her now cold coffee and thought of the woman. Did she have this conformity? Did she have hoops to jump through that male alpha's didn't have to? She decided to ask Jason, he was liberal. 

"Have you ever met a female alpha?" Emily asked. He turned slowly in his seat. 

"Why?" He asked with narrow eyes. 

"I met one this morning in the coffee shop," Emily admitted, he nodded.

"Sure I've met them. They’re normal people like the rest of us," He shrugged. Of course, he would say something like that Emily thought. Jason who often wore drag on the weekends just to see if pretty alpha's would notice him. Emily worked the day before heading to the library, she was deep in the arts section when a voice startled her. 

"You haven't come to steal my books too have you?" Emily spun to find the alpha from that morning sitting on the floor, a large stack of books next to her. 

"Not unless you have the one I need?" Emily teased. The alpha chuckled up at her, blue eyes watching her own. 

"I'm Emily" She introduced, offering her hand down to the alpha who chuckled. 

"I must have your book," She teased before gripping her hand tightly, "I'm Kate."  Emily laughed quietly before glancing at the pile and paling slightly. 

"Oh I feel bad now," She admitted, Kate chuckled. 

"I do have it, don't I?" Kate asked, triumphant. Emily nodded slightly ashamed. "Which one?" Kate asked curiously. 

"The 17th century women in art," Emily admitted and Kate smirked pulling the book from the pile and handing it over. 

"What no-" Emily protested, "You're using it, I can just wait till you're done," Emily argued. 

"It's ok, I was just using it for light reading. I don't need it," Kate admitted placing the book in the pile in Emily's arms. 

"Thank you." 

"It's alright you can buy me coffee next week in return," The alpha teased, Emily smiled with a soft nod. 

"You're on." 

* * *

**As always let me know your thoughts, it's going to be a slow burn so sit in for the long ride.**

**If you want to shout at me on Tumblr find it[here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/helpbutton95). **

**Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Emily sat rather begrudgingly at lunch that Sunday afternoon, her thoughts on Kate and how easy it had been to talk to the alpha. 

"Have any of you ever met a female alpha?" Emily asked the group. Her three friends sat around the table in the large charleston themed hall. Charlene looked up, her blonde locks framed her face, the fifties style never truly leaving their families. 

"A what?" She asked, her voice incorporating her shock as she poked at her salad.

"A female alpha?" Emily asked.

"Are you sure you weren't mistaken, just a strong beta perhaps?" Harper asked curiously.

"No, she was definitely an alpha," Emily explained softly trying to force through the irritation of the belittling tone she was about to receive. 

"Aren't they called, oh what is it?" Avery asked the group. "A hermadite?"

"You mean a hermaphrodite?" Charlene sniggered.

"No, she was an alpha, not a hermaphrodite," Emily argued. 

"Are you sure?" Charlene asked clutching at the pearls around her neck. 

"I thought they were incredibly rare," Harper whispered.

"Oh they are," Avery explained. "Rory's cousin is one, and she might as well be a man." 

The three laughed loudly at the thought, Emily chose to frown into the salad she had been pressured to order.

"Why do you ask, Emily?" Harper asked, Emily simply shook her head realising she was going to get no helpful answers from her socialite friends.

"I met one at school last week," Emily admitted, her friends seemed to pause clearly as the joke was no longer funny.

“Alone?” Harper asked. 

“I accidentally took her coffee, it’s not a big deal,” Emily shrugged.

“Emily, you have to be careful, what if she ended up following you into a bathroom or something?” Charlene asked with a gasp. Emily wanted to laugh at the mere notion of it. 

"She wanted coffee, Charlene," Emily smirked.

"I can't believe they let you go to a mixed school," Avery sighed irritably. "I mean they're just asking for something to happen to you."

"Nothing is going to happen to me," Emily sighed, her friends had been very much against the notion of her going to college.

"I mean it's not even like you're studying something vital like medicine, it's art history." 

"I enjoy it," Emily stated through gritted teeth. "And my family agreed to it." 

"But still we all know an omega's place," Charlene smiled softly.

Emily gave a short nod, she wasn't in the mood to deal with her friends and they're patronising of her schooling. She had gone home to listen to her mother berate her on how thin she was, and how she should give Matt a bit longer to prove himself. She picked at the pastry her mother had set in front of her. Watching her mother it made her sick suddenly realising the life she had was far different to the one she had been raised on. Her family's life was filled with rules and social guidelines that you dare not stray from. Her mother's hair was always perfect, her make up applied perfectly to show the doting wife. She realised at that moment this wasn't her life. It wasn't the one she wanted. 

* * *

Kate was a conundrum to Emily. They sat on Tuesday morning in the coffee house. The alpha had been sitting in the corner, a notepad on her knee as she scribbled down on the page. She had bought the coffee as agreed and sat down, startling the alpha from her thoughts.

"Anything interesting?" Emily asked, gesturing to the notepad that the alpha was quickly putting away. 

"Oh, it's nothing important," Kate quickly dismissed, "I was only teasing about the coffee." 

"It's fair, you saved me a lot of hassle with that book," Emily shrugged.

"How so?" 

"I have to mark some undergrad papers and it's one of the main books," She explained.

"Art History?" Kate guessed. Emily smiled softly with a nod.

"You probably think it's silly." 

"Not if that's what you're interested in," Kate shrugged, her hair falling down into her eyes. Emily watched her run fingers through it, suddenly curious if it was as soft as it looked. 

"What about you? Business school?" Emily guessed making Kate chuckle. 

"More Environmental Law," The alpha responded as she picked at the cup. Emily's shocked face must have shown but the alpha simply shrugged.

"It's not what everyone assumes." 

"It's important," Emily justifies. Kate grinned in triumph. 

"It is," She chuckled at the alpha's sense of accomplishment. 

"So tell me, why was an alpha environmental lawyer reading about women in art in the 17th century?" Emily asked with a smirk. Kate chuckled deep in her chest, and Emily felt her omega preen at the noise. 

"It was just for light reading, I don't feel like I know a lot about other topics especially arts and humanities and I find it interesting," Kate explained.

"For example?" Emily challenged and Kate smirked.

"That they think Lucia Anguissola was an omega and one of the most progressive female artists ever," Kate explained, Emily smirked.

"I'm writing a paper at the moment explaining the dynamics and how they are portrayed in specific art styles," Emily admitted. "I wanted to check you actually knew what you were talking about." 

Kate chuckled, "Did I pass your test?" Kate asked with a smirk. Nodding Emily relaxed into the chair. 

"So what does environmental law include?" Emily asked curiously. Kate proceeded to launch into half an hour worth of explanation to the point where the alpha was almost late. 

"Crap, sorry, I'm going to be late," Kate admitted as she grabbed her bag. 

"It's ok, I can walk with you," Emily offered and the alpha gave a small smile. As they walked she could see the alpha was tall, not as tall as her male counterparts but still tall. Her simple grey jumper covering long arms, it was slightly too big as it hung over the black skinny jeans that covered her long legs. They walked toward campus Emily struggling to keep up with the alpha's long legs. 

"I better go," Kate said as she apologised.

"It's ok, I'll see you around," Emily laughed as the alpha nodded before sprinting off into the law building. She hadn't realised she had been smiling until she sat at her desk and Jason watched her curiously.

"You look far too happy," Jason commented as she began to work. 

"I just had a nice morning," Emily defended. 

"Right," He drawled. "Was that morning filled with a certain tall dark and handsome alpha?" 

"No, I wasn't with Matt," Emily scolded. "How was your date?" Emily asked, distracting him from asking more questions.

Jason did not hold back, however, especially on details, specifically on size. Jason was the first liberal omega she had met in her sophomore year, they had been paired for an analytics project. He was the first male omega she had met and while there had been one at her high school she had never engaged with him. But Jason had been charming, funny and completely ridiculous all while being honest and open with her as an omega navigating life in college. They had been fast friends with little to stand in their way. Not even her disapproving parents. 

They were walking through the main quad when a flyer was shoved into her hands. 

"Volleyball team, Tryouts on Thursday," The young omega girl cried. Emily smiled before shuffling along. Omega's didn't play sports a small voice in the back of her head told her. She turned as she heard her voice be called through the sea of freshman. Matt slid through a group of beta's she thought was for a Warhammer group. 

"Hey," She greeted quietly. 

"I've been trying to get a hold of you all week," Matt stated as they walked through the quad. 

"Sorry I had a last minute deadline and my parents," Emily excused.

"I get it," He nodded with a soft smile, his dimples showing. "What are you doing tomorrow night?" He asked softly as they neared the building. 

Emily shrugged, she was no more attracted to him than when they had first met. His soft face and dimples didn't exactly thrill her and the one time they had had sex she hadn't even gotten started before he finished.

"Nothing planned," Emily shrugged. 

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to watch our game against the 49er's?" He was nervous, Emily could tell as he twisted his high school class ring. Emily felt suddenly guilty at the prospect of making him disappointed. 

"Sure I can come along," Emily said with a soft smile. He broke out in a grin. 

"Excellent. I mean great, I'll see you there, I have to go. I have a paper due," He jogged off through the sea of people and Emily suddenly felt dread in her stomach. She returned to the study room to inform Jason of their Wednesday night plans. 

"You do know that I hate football," Jason complained for the fifth time that night as they walked down the bleachers. 

"You talk about them enough," Emily smirked. 

"Yes footballers, when they aren't padded up and hidden from view," He stated obviously. Emily laughed at his complaints as they sat halfway down. The opening music had just started when she heard a familiar voice. 

"Honestly Rhena I don't want why you're dragging me to this," Kate's voice travelled down through the crowd. Emily turned Kate, was still in her baggy jumper and skinny jeans from that morning. Her sun-kissed hair pulled back under a cap. A woman’s, Rhena, the voice that walked ahead of her huffed. 

"Because if I have to listen to you go on about the atrocities of the 18th century slave trade I might hang myself." 

"It's an important topic to talk about," Kate protested. 

"Sit and enjoy the game," The woman ordered.

Emily watched the pair sit and she was pulled back to the game by Jason clapping. As the final score rang 2 hours later, Emily stood with the rest of them. Matt had sat on the bench the whole game. A waste of her time. A waste of her evening. As they walked out to the car park. 

"Emily?" She turned to see Kate walking towards her.

"Hey," she greeted. 

"I didn't think you'd be a football fan?" Kate asked curiously, her hands stuffed in her pockets. 

"A friend of mine was meant to be playing and I said I'd watch. He ended up sitting on the bench all night," Emily admitted. 

"A bit of a waste of your time," Kate muttered and Emily shrugged.

"What are you doing here?" Emily asked.

"Oh my friend dragged me, her mates in the band," Kate explained with a shrug. "Apparently sitting in my apartment watching reruns of Modern Family isn't socially acceptable for a Wednesday night." 

"Only if it’s the first four series," Emily teased.

"Please we all know five was the best," Kate smirked.

"I resent that three has to be the best series," Kate scoffed.

"Kate, we're going to Docs you comin'?" The tall woman, Rhena, called. Emily followed Kate's gaze to see Rhena with a short tan woman watching them from an old jeep. 

"I better go," Kate sighed before smirking, "You could come if you like?" Kate asked. 

"It's ok, go have fun. I have papers to grade," Emily dismissed as she watched Matt walk out of the stadium. Kate bid her goodbye walking off.

"You came," Matt grinned as he kissed her cheek. 

"I said I would," Emily feigned her enthusiasm. He grinned down at her, his soft dimples showing. 

"Let's get dinner," he announced.

"I came with Jason," Emily began to protest as Matt dragged her towards his truck.

"He looks busy to me," Matt smirked, Emily followed his gaze to see Jason sitting on the bed of a truck. One of the large alpha footballers attached to his lips. 

They found themselves at a small restaurant a few miles from the campus. It was quaint, romantic almost. Matt gave her a summary of the game enthusiastically. She tried to return but realised she shouldn't.

"Can I take your order?" A young beta asked them. Matt rattled off his order quickly and then to Emily's surprise ordered for her. 

"She'll have a caesar salad and fresh orange and lemonade," he said with a gentle smile. 

The waiter nodded quickly retreating at the look of irritation clearly playing out over her pale face. 

"What?" He asked dumbfoundedly. 

"I can order for myself," Emily frowned up at him. 

"I know, but you don't have to," He smirked. Emily frowned but dropped it. She didn't want to argue. She wanted to go home, rather than sit and make small talk about an aimless topic. After an hour through dinner, Emily wanted nothing more than to be in her pyjamas and out of the clothes she had been stuck in all day. She was fed up with talking about the weather or quantum entanglement theory. 

"Hey, who was that woman you were talking to after the game?" Matt pulled her from her thoughts. 

"Just someone I met last week," Emily admitted with a shrug.

"I thought you went home at the weekend?" 

"I did, I accidentally stole her coffee last week. She was just being nice," Emily dismissed. She glanced up to see a heavy frown on his face. 

"What?" Emily asked. 

"Well, who is she?" 

"She's an Environmental Law Grad," Emily explained with a shrug. She didn't know why he was reacting like this defensively. 

"So you went out and met some beta Enviro grad?" He asked slowly. Emily sighed her patience wearing thin. 

"I literally walked into her in a coffee shop Matt. Then I spoke to her once in a library and she saw me at the game and was being friendly. What is so bad about me having a nice friend?" Emily rarely raised her voice but she was tired, hungry and her head felt ready to implode. His lips drew into a thin line as he sat back watching her for a long moment. 

"I just thought it might have been something you mentioned," he muttered. Emily sighed, grabbing her purse from the floor. 

"I'm going home," she announced standing. 

"What?" Matt asked, shocked jumping to his feet. 

"I don't feel well," she snapped before dropping a 20 on the table and walking out. She ordered the cab quickly as she listened to Matt protest. 

"At least let me drive you home?" Matt called. 

"The cabs here, Matt. Finish your dinner and I'll message you later," Emily sighed. 

"No way, you don't get to just walk out when you can't be bothered Emi," Matt hissed as he grabbed her wrist. She hated the nickname. 

"Let me go, Matt," Emily instructed quietly. He quickly released her, muttering an apology. 

"I'm going home. I'll talk to you later," Emily explained slowly before sliding into the cab. She released a shaky breath as the cab pulled away. She ran a hand through her auburn hair as she did her mind thinking to how quickly he had flipped at the prospect of someone else talking to her. She sent a text to Madi and when she walked into the apartment she was quickly pulled into a tight hug.

An hour later curled up in grumpy cat pyjamas and the Desperate Housewives playing in the background Madi sighed.

"I thought he was one of the good ones." 

Emily shrugged, "I'm beginning to think there isn't such a thing." 

"That can't be right," Madi smirked. 

"If you can find one that doesn't want me as a possession then I'd love to know." 

"Maybe you're looking in the wrong places," Madi shrugged, Emily looked over at the brunette with a simple eyebrow raised. 

"Alright, oracle where do you suggest?" 

"Oh, what about that club, the one that Jason went to when he moved here?"

"The gay omega society?" Emily drawled.

"No" Madi giggled, "The empowerment group." 

Emily shook her head, "I'm sure he said it was just a bunch of omegas looking to pick a fight." 

"But maybe they could give you some pointers or connections." 

"You make it sound like it’s me" Emily accused.

"No, of course, it’s not you" Madi shouted in protest, "I just think you should stop letting your brother set you up." 

"That's fair," Emily conceded. They sat and relaxed the rest of the night, Emily's phone switched off in the corner long forgotten as they stuffed themselves with pizza. 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

A week later Emily walked into the Dynamic Empowerment social group that Jason had told her about. She picked the flaking nail polish Madi had put on her a few days earlier. A woman with freckles smiled as she walked in.

"Hi I'm Jenny" She greeted, Emily smiled nervously as she shook her hand. "You must be new here" She stated and Emily nodded.

"Emily."

"Excellent well, welcome Emily, there's some tea and snacks in the corner, feel free to help yourself and mingle."

Emily smiled walking in, there was a mix of people there of all three dynamics. She picked up a coffee, it didn't exactly taste pleasant but it was enough to get her through what ridiculousness she had set herself up for.

"New too huh?" A voice asked from behind her, she turned to a young man in his late teens and smiled softly at her.

"That obvious?" She asked nervously.

"You're clutching that coffee like it's your lifeline," He smirked.

"Some would say coffee is a lifeline," She commented with a small smile.

"I'm Alex," He introduced.

"Emily," She shook his hand quickly.

"So what brings you to the empowerment group?" Alex asked.

"Just trying to network I guess," Emily admitted with a shrug. Alex nodded with a faint smirk.

"What about you?" Emily asked curiously.

"Oh trying to pluck up the courage to be in a job outside my dynamic."

"What kind of job?" Emily, she could smell he was an omega, his slim frame and soft features.

"An editor," He grinned. "I study English lit but it's mainly people wanting to be the next Nicholas Sparks or JK but I want to be an editor for Bloomsbury or Penguin you know."

Emily's eyebrows had hit her hairline.

"That's a really big aspiration," Emily smiled, "Are you here cause you don't get any support?" Emily asked.

"More to see if someone can get me connections you know. My family aren't really around and my sisters super busy trying to work and look after us both," He explained. "But she's awesome, she's always looking out for me and getting me to edit all her and her friends' work, but it's not the same you know."

Emily nodded with a small smile, "Like they're doing you a favour."

He nodded with an understanding smile and Emily began to relax. More omega's and a handful of beta's joined. They mainly discussed their oppression in society and Emily found it more interesting than what she had originally thought. Suddenly large portions of behaviour in her family that she had never thought as correct but simply excused was showing as something she should have stood up to.

"I hope you'll come next month," Alex said as they collected their things.

"I think I will, it was really eye opening," Emily admitted. A grin split over his face.

"Excellent," He grinned as they walked out to the parking lot. A horn pulled them from their intense conversation on writing skill. Emily looked up to see an old pickup parked, the setting summer sun lit the lot in a dark red hue.

"Kate you came," Alex shouted excitedly, Emily felt her breath hitch slightly at the sight of the alpha. She was wearing skinny black jeans that rode low on narrow hips, a loose-fitting tank that showed her tan skin and a simple hoodie. It was the most casual she had seen the alpha. Her wayfarer Raybans hiding blue eyes in the setting sun. A grin broke out to show white teeth as Alex walked over to her, hugging her tightly.

"I told you I would," The alpha rumbled. Emily hated how flustered she felt.

"Oh this is Emily," Alex introduced and Kate smirked at the faint crinkle of crows feet in the corner of her eyes.

"Trying to steal my brother now too?" Kate teased.

"Not quite," Emily smiled, "I better head, it was nice to meet you, Alex," Emily said, turning to find her car.

"We were going to get burgers, you should come," Alex called. Emily turned to see Kate leaning against the car looking over at her.

"I don't want to intrude," Emily hated to admit she was starving.

"Hardly," Kate smirked as she pushed off the door and walked around.

"Come on," Alex gestured over. Emily nodded and slipped into the front of the cab. It smelt of alpha. That was the first thing she thought when she got into the cab.

"Geez Kate, what have you had in here?" Alex voiced his concerns from the backseat with a gag.

"It's not that bad," Kate grumbled, and Emily laughed as the creek of the window being lowered in the backseat punctuated Alex's point.

"I had to take Ash to the clinic before he bit my, or anyone else's, head off," Kate admitted.

"Which head?" Alex teased and the alpha turned a rumble in her chest.

"Don't be crude," Kate growled, but Alex seemed unfazed and laughed loudly.

"Ash is Kate's roommate," Alex informed her from the backseat, "He's a Grad student too.".

"You live in dorms?" Emily asked Kate, the alpha nodded.

"Trust me I wish I didn't," The alpha muttered. Fifteen minutes later they pulled into a small diner, the neon light flashing outside. Emily had never been to a diner in her life.

She followed the alpha and her brother in, suddenly feeling like she was going to look ridiculous in her white jeans and blouse.

Kate held the door open to them both and as if sensing her thoughts.

"You look really nice by the way," Kate said as they walked in, Emily smiled with a soft thanks.

Alex firmly patted the seat next to him. Emily slid into the booth Alex informing Kate on the session thoroughly.

"Did you know that in some states marriage contracts are still practised?" Alex protested to Kate who gave a small sympathetic smile.

"Alex, it's people's decision-"

"But what if the omega in question doesn't want to be sold by their sire like some broodmare?"

"It happened to my brother," Emily admitted, suddenly both eyes were on her.

"He was forced into a marriage contract?" Alex asked.

"Well no, he's an alpha and my father insisted on it," Emily explained, "He justified it by saying it was to protect the family."

Kate for the first time looked disgusted, "Protect what?" She asked, "His name? His legacy? His pride?" She practically spat the last word.

"I had little to do with it," Emily tried to get away from blue eyes suddenly drilling holes into her soul.

"That's terrible, it's the 21st century and they are still practised like prenups," Alex stressed. Emily gave a soft smile thankful the server interrupted them.

"I'll have a house special please?" Alex asked, "With a soda."

Emily ordered a small burger and as the server looked over to Kate the alpha waved her off,

"You have to eat something Kate," Alex protested.

"It's fine don't worry about it," Kate dismissed but Emily could see the look both siblings sent each other. Alex had said his sister looked after the family, could Kate not afford to eat? She thought she pushed the thought away as Alex began probing into her life.

"So what do you study Emily?" He asked. Emily explained her grad studies and found that he knew surprisingly a lot about art history.

"How'd you two know each other?" He asked.

"I stole her coffee," Emily admitted. Alex's eyes went wide.

"And you lived?" He asked seriously. Laughing at his expression Emily nodded.

"Then she stole my library book," Kate added.

"I needed it more than you," Emily protested.

"So you say," the alpha teased. Emily caught Alex looking between them but he dropped it as soon as he caught her eye.

"How's school?" Kate asked as coffee was placed in front of her as the food came. Alex shrugged.

"Bit bored of the freshman vibe."

"It'll get better," Emily sympathised. Freshmen had been her worst year it had been filled with obnoxious alphas trying to get into her pants and fake omega's playing dumb to get in with them.

"I doubt it," Alex muttered. They ate and made small conversation before Kate drove them back to the main lot.

"Thank you for tonight," Emily thanked as Kate pulled up beside her car.

"Anytime," Kate said with a soft smile.

"See you next month Emily," Alex called as she slid out the truck. With a gentle wave, she drove home. 


	4. Chapter 4

Emily hated the last week of the month for many reasons. First, there were deadlines. They always cumulated to the end of the month. Second, there was the run up to payday. And, third, her heat. She knew it was beginning as soon as she woke early for a meeting, her body felt hot and feverish. Her body was hypersensitive and on edge. Her inner thighs wet and her abdomen heavy. She had practically ripped the cabinet off the wall when she opened it to find no suppressants. Madi had gone home for the weekend, her mind reminded. Fuck. Emily knew if she didn't go now she would be confined to the apartment until it was over. She had a day at most before her heat was fully there. Grabbing her purse, she walked to the nearest pharmacy, she was wrapped in Madi's oversized jumper that she lounged in the flat to mask her scent. She still received a few looks from passers, the cool air of the pharmacy was a relief on her burning skin. She had made it to the small section of suppressants. She glanced over the large range of Alpha rut suppressants and the condoms, she shuddered slightly at the thought. She quickly scanned for the familiar box. Deciding to stock up, she grabbed two packets, they were expensive at nearly ten dollars a box. Quickly paying, her nerves beginning to become frayed she left only to walk into a body. 

"Emily," A voice asked, oh god no, was Emily's only thought as she looked up to see Kate. 

"Are you ok?" The alpha asked, her voice in a faint growl. 

"I'm fine, I better go," Emily quickly dismissed. The alpha frowned before stopping her from leaving.

"Why are you out?" Kate asked, her voice suddenly hard. Emily's eyes shot up to see Kate's blue eyes staring hard into her, she wanted to shrink, submit it any way she could. 

"I needed," Emily began before lifting the bag. Kate thankfully seemed to understand.

"Take these and get in the car," She ordered handing her the keys, the faint brush of her hands made her whimper. 

"I live round-" Emily protested but the look Kate sent her told her this wasn't up for discussion. Emily walked to the beat up truck, more looks being sent her way as she did. 

She slid into the cab and whimpered at the scent assaulting her nose. God she was a mess, she thought as she felt the wetness between her legs as she shifted. Kate appeared only a few minutes later, sliding into the cab, the muscle in her jaw twitching as she took the keys from her. 

"You need to tell me where to go," Kate ordered, and Emily did as she was told. Her body betraying her as she felt herself shifting closer to the alpha. Kate didn't drive like a crazy person but it was quicker than she expected. Kate got out and opened the door, glancing around the truck.

"Come on," She ordered, Emily began to panic, she couldn't have Kate in the apartment. It was too much of a risk, alphas were unpredictable. 

"I'll be ok," Emily tried to insist as she got out. As she did her legs betrayed her, practically collapsing into Kate's arms. She whimpered as the alpha caught her. Kate helped her out shutting the door before practically lifting her into her arms. 

"I can walk," Emily protested, burying her face into Kate's shoulder. Gods she smelt good Emily thought as Kate carried her into her building. 

"What floor?" Kate asked as they stepped into the foyer.

"I'll manage, you shouldn't-"

"Damn it, Emily," Kate cursed her eyes squeezed tight. "Tell me what floor." 

"Sixth," She whimpered as a passing alpha growled. 

Kate growled deep in her chest and Emily whimpered her body willingly betraying her. She was set down at some point her back against a wall, and she could hear the whir of the elevator. Kate's arms seemed to leave her and Emily looked up to see the alpha pulling her hair up. She needed to take the suppressants, she thought quickly, Kate was making it worse, she needed an alpha, her body begged as the ding of the elevator sounded. Emily managed to stagger out of the elevator, to the apartment door. Emily was panting heavily, her neck clammy. She fumbled with the keys. 

"You shouldn't come in," Emily panted, praying for the door to unlock. Kate nodded.

"Give me your cell," She asked, her voice hoarse. Emily handed it over as the door unlocked, the alpha quickly typed it in and handed it back. "In case you need me," Kate offered and all Emily wanted to scream was that she needed the alpha inside her apartment, inside. Nope. 

Emily gave a soft thanks before her abdomen spasmed in protest of being ignored. She shut the door without so much of a goodbye as she crawled into her bed. 

Suppressants long forgotten as her body screamed to be taken, her thoughts filled with Kate pinning her to the bed and taking her. Bending her over and filling her. She barely registered the sigh and cold towel pressed against the back of her neck from Madi. 

She woke to the sun streaming through the open window. Looking over the rumpled sheets she could see the abandoned grocery bag of suppressants on the chair, she hadn't taken them and she cursed herself. Sitting up, she found herself half naked, a common occurrence during her heat. She found the glass of water and a small pill on the bedside table that Madi had obviously left her. Drinking it down she sat up more fully. She thought back to the pharmacy and groaned at the thought of Kate. She probably looked like an idiot. A soft ping from her phone interrupted her thoughts. She could see messages from Madi asking if she was alive. A couple of texts from Jason saying he was taking care of her deadlines with HR. An unknown number flashed over the screen. 

_ \- Feel better, if you need anything tell me. Kate. _

Emily frowned, suddenly remembering willingly handing her phone over to the alpha and groaned. She was an idiot. Typing her response she inwardly kicked herself at how reckless she had been. She barely knew Kate, barely knew enough about her to even trust her for coffee let alone to let the alpha carry her back to her apartment in a heat filled haze.

_ -Thank you for taking care of me. _

Her reply was short and simple in the hopes that she could quickly get rid of the embarrassment surrounding her. She had lounged in her bed, taking as many of the suppressants as possible, they weren't helping to their full effect seeing as she had been later in starting them but as the day wore on the need to be bent over and bred faded. 

By Monday, she walked back into the local coffee shop to find Kate leaning against the counter, her eyes trained on her phone as she typed quickly across it. A small frown between her eyes.

"You better be careful," Emily teased as she waited on the order beside Kate, "Someone might steal your coffee." 

"I've heard only Omega Art Grad's do that," Kate smirked from her phone as she continued to type quickly. 

"Thank you for last week."

"Don't mention it," Kate muttered as she pocketed her phone. "I'm sorry I didn't really help."

"You got me home, I'd say that's a big help," Emily smiled softly. Kate returned the smile, her eyes tired as she waited on the coffee. They spoke about their day as they waited. Kate's was filled with deadlines for papers and Emily's was filled with catching up on the last three days. 

"When's your next meeting with the empowerment group?" Kate asked as they walked to the campus. 

"Not till next month but it was interesting," Emily admitted. 

"Alex hasn't stopped talking about it, or you to be honest," Kate chuckled. It stalled Emily in their walk. 

"Really?" She asked with a frown. 

"Oh yeah," The alpha nodded, "Kate, did you know Emily is one of the first female omega in her district to go to college?" Kate imitated, "A rebel in a southern society." 

"You'd think he was talking about a classic novel the way he's been going on about you. "

Emily laughed at the insinuation, "I'm not a rebel by any means, it took six months of convincing my parents." 

"It shouldn't have," Kate stated and Emily shrugged. 

"No, but it's the way some families are still." 

Kate made a faint noise of disgust into the coffee cup. 

"You don't have a southern twang, where are you from?" Emily asked curiously. 

"Maine, originally," Kate explained, "My parents were in the military, so we moved around a lot." 

"You and Alex?" 

"The twins too and my youngest sister, Phoebe." 

"There's five of you?" Emily asked, Kate chuckled with a nod. 

"My Ma used to call us her personal basketball team." 

Emily smiled at the thought.

"What about you? You said you had a brother right?" 

Emily nodded, "Two, they're both older." 

"It must be nice not having a crowded house," Kate chuckled, Emily frowned at the thought. Her house was never crowded mainly because it was so big. It had never been warm or homely. Hell, they had a housekeeper. 

"I suppose," Emily muttered before changing the topic back to Kate, "Two parents in the army must have been difficult." 

"I guess, my Ma was always away in the medical core but Cole was a training Sarg so we never had to move countries," Kate shrugged. 

"You call your dad by their name?" Emily asked curiously. 

Kate gave a tight smile, "Something like that."

"So how does an army kid from Maine end up in North Carolina?" Emily asked, trying to lighten the conversation. 

"With great effort," Kate chuckled as she opened the door of the Library to her. 

"Emily," A voice stalled their conversation as Matt interrupted them. 

"Hey," She greeted.

"I've been trying to call you for days," He frowned down at her, 

"Sorry Matt, I wasn't well," she admitted. It was unbecoming to talk about heats in public. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" He hissed, "I could have looked after you." 

"I didn't need looking after I just needed rest," She lied. 

He frowned down at her, "Emi, you should have told me so I could have looked after you." 

Before Emily could respond, Kate chuckled. 

"She doesn't need looking after." 

Emily squeezed her eyes shut tightly, at the growl from Matt. 

"And who the hell are you?" 

"Alright, calm down," Emily ordered, she hated using her pheromones to calm alpha's, her mother had done it to keep the peace between her brothers. She watched Matt take a calming breath. 

"Look, I don't know who you are but this is between Emi and me," He hissed. Kate and Emily glanced at each other. Kate's silent question passed between them. Emily nodded and Kate nodded. 

"I'll be on the fifth floor if you want to join," Kate said watching Matt closely. The alpha walked off, Matt frowned heavily. 

"Is that, that beta you were talking about getting coffee with?" He asked. 

"Her name is Kate," Emily glared, "And what is wrong with you?" Emily asked impatiently. 

"What-" 

"You're acting like a jerk, Matt."

"No Emi." 

"Knock it off, or there won't be another date," Emily ordered. 

"Em, I'm sorry. I just don't get why you’re hanging around with that loser," He huffed. 

"You don't know Kate," Emily argued.

"I know the type." 

"Oh, really and what's that?" Emily asked folding her arms, no longer caring that she was 

having an argument in a foyer. 

"Alpha's pretending to be betas," He sneered. 

"What are you talking about?" She was becoming exasperated by their conversation. 

"She takes pheromone inhibitors to hide her scent." 

"You don't know why Matt," Emily argued.

"I know the vast majority of alpha's do it so they get into omegas pants." 

"You can't be serious," Her jaw dropped in disbelief. 

"I'm serious Em, I don't like her. Everything about alpha's taking inhibitors is bad news." 

"You really think that?" Emily asked incredulously, Matt nodded and she shook her head in disbelief. 

"I have to go get my books. You need to get over yourself Matt or this isn't going to work," Emily warned before walking to the lifts. 


	5. Chapter 5

She didn't go and find Kate after, too angry at Matt and unsure about Kate. Why had she been taking inhibitors she thought. She had sent an apology to Kate saying something had come up and she had to work in the arts college for the rest of the day. Jason had frowned at her irritable mood but said nothing until she slammed her laptop down after lunch in annoyance. 

"What's happened to you?" He asked with a sigh, Emily frowned, "You get your heat for a weekend and it's like not getting fucked has turned you into a raving monster." 

"I'm sorry," Emily sighed, "I just had a bad morning." 

Emily recounted the morning events and when she had finished Jason was frowning heavily at her over the laptop. 

"He's an idiot" He growled as he shook his head. 

"Who?"

"Matt, obviously," Jason waved her off, "He's jealous that Kate can get your attention without filling the room with alpha musk." 

"Surely not" Emily denied.

"I bet it is," Jason countered, "Kate's probably an insanely strong alpha who can get you to do what she wants at her bidding if she wasn't on the inhibitors." 

"That's not possible and you know it," Emily laughed at his accusation. 

"It's a better reason than sneaking into your pants." 

Emily paused, she hated that his argument was stronger than her own. 

"I highly doubt she can control people that's just ridiculous," Emily argued. 

"Maybe not control but there will be a better reason than getting into your pants," He dismissed. 

  
  


A week or so passed with little or no word from Kate until she was sat on the couch in her apartment. Jason and Madi stood in front of her with their hands on their hips. 

"You're coming," Madi told her.

"You have fifteen minutes to get your butt in that little blue dress," Jason ordered. 

"Guys, I'm really not in the mood I've had a long week" Emily tried. 

"All the reason you're coming out with us," Madi argued. In the end, an hour later she was walking into a club in a dress she felt exposed far too much of her legs and heels she could barely walk in. The club wasn't full and she could tell students did not frequent the place. A few drinks later and people began to pour in, they were in a small booth at the back, Jason and Madi commenting on potential hookups. She was about to call it a night when something caught her eye. Behind the bar was Kate, except Kate wasn't in her usual scruffy clothes. Familiar black jeans were there but a crisp white shirt with bracers over her slim frame. Her hair was tied back in a loose bun with wisps of blonde falling around her face,

"Another round?" Emily asked. She knew the nod before they answered, she made a point to stand off to the side waiting. 

"What can I get you?" Kate's gravelled tone filled her ears. 

"A vodka cranberry, a vodka lemonade and vodka coke," Emily rattled off, Kate looked up with a smirk.

"What's a good southern girl like you doing in a dive like this?" She asked. 

"My friends dragged me out," Emily admitted. Kate chuckled as she made the drinks. 

"I didn't expect you to work in a place like this" Emily commented as three glasses were set in front of her. 

"I'm not what a lot of people expect." 

The music thumped loudly and Emily found herself getting lost in blue eyes. 

"Fifteen bucks," Kate stated pulling Emily from her daze. 

"What?" she asked.

"The drinks" Kate called, "Fifteen bucks." 

Emily nodded handing over the money with thanks. She let Kate keep whatever was left as she walked back with the drinks. It didn't take long watching to see the alpha was quick at her job. Emily found herself going to get the drinks much to Jason's amusement. 

"You like her," He called over the music.

"She's nice," Emily shrugged off. 

"No, you like her like her." 

"I do not, she's just a good person," Emily argued. He dropped it only to smirk when she got up to get more drinks. Five vodkas later, Emily was beginning to struggle.

"I think I have to go home," She called Madi who was also stumbling over. As they managed to pull Jason away from draping himself over a beta who did not look interested in the slightest. Emily began to make her way out, she waited outside as the others collected their things she looked into the alley to see Kate, her face lit by the light of her phone. 

"Avoiding me?" Emily drunkenly asked. Kate looked up with a smirk.

"Hardly," Pocketing her phone she pushed off from the brick wall walking over to her. “Where are you off to?”    
  


“Home, Madi’s on the verge of passing out,” Emily smirked. 

“I bet,” Kate chuckled. 

“Are you finished?” Emily asked curiously, ready to invite the alpha somewhere else just to spend time with her. 

“No, just a break, unfortunately,” Kate admitted. Emily wrinkled her nose in disappointment. 

“Emily, are you coming or what?” Jason shouted. Emily turned to find the two half in the uber. 

“I better go,” Emily apologised. 

“Let me know you get home ok?” Kate asked quietly. Emily nodded looking up at the alpha as she shut the cab door behind them. 

  
  


Emily woke to her head splitting. Sitting up, she squinted at the light pouring in through still open curtains. She stared down at her underwear clad body and sighed, her dress scattered over the floor. She heard the soft ping of her phone from within the covers somewhere, retrieving the device she squinted down at the offending screen. 

  * _How’s the head?_



It was from Kate and it made her want to be sick, she remembered the moment talking to the alpha outside the bar. She replied with a small emoji of an exploding brain before lying flat on her back. Her auburn hair tangled in the hair spray Jason had covered it in the night before. They sent sparse messages between them, normally late at night on the verge of falling asleep. Emily had been sat in a new cafe that Charlene had told her about, her friends looked completely out of place in the rustic cafe, blonde and brunette hair perfectly straight or curled with pristine blouses and summer dresses/

“You guys didn’t have to come all the way out here to meet me for coffee” Emily reassured.   
  


“Well, you’ve been so quiet we wanted to make sure a book hadn’t swallowed you” Avery grinned.

“I’ve just been busy,” Emily admitted. 

“It’s nicer than I expected,” Harper reassured. 

“We saw some of the alphas on the drive, not a bad selection,” Charlene sniffed. 

“You make it sound like your picking out your next horse,” Emily criticised.

“If the shoe fits,” the blonde omega sniffed. They sat and caught up making conversation when a familiar voice caught Emily’s attention. 

“I just don’t understand why you’re dragging me across town to get a damn sandwich.” 

“They’re meant to be amazing,” a second deeper voice came. Emily turned, Kate stood in the doorway, her sunglasses pushed up over her head, her hair swept back with them with a simple blue button up. Beside her a tall man stood, his blue eyes and dimples splitting his face as he grinned at Kate. 

“I swear if you don’t think with your stomach it’s your dick,” Kate grumbled as they stepped further into the cafe.

“You should ask him out Em,” Harper voiced as they all followed her gaze, and she groaned quietly. 

“It’s fine,” Emily quickly dismissed. 

“How is everything going with Matt? Have you made up yet?” Charlene asked her with a sip of tea.

“We’ve been chatting occasionally but I don’t think it’s for me,” Emily admitted. 

“Why? He’ll look after you so well.” 

“I don’t-” 

“Emily?”

Emily wanted to curl in a hole and die, she turned to see Kate. 

“Kate, Hey,” She greeted and she felt false as she said it. It wasn’t like she had been ogling the alpha not five minutes prior. Emily stood to talk to the alpha desperate to get away from discussions around her love life. 

“I didn’t realise rustic sandwich shops would be your taste,” The alpha commented with a smirk.

“Neither are local dive bars but you got that wrong too,” Emily teased. Kate chuckled low in her throat and Emily hated that she felt flustered. 

“Touche” Kate smirked. 

“Kate, are you not going to introduce me to your stunning friend here.” 

If Kate’s glare could kill, he would have been six feet under. “Ashton Jenkins, pleasure.” The tall man stuck his hand across Kate and Emily shook it with a smile. 

“Ash is my roommate and the reason we’re disturbing your day” Kate introduced. 

“It’s nice to meet you Ash,” Emily greeted and he grinned.“My friends came to visit,” Emily added, gesturing to the table where the three women were huddled together talking quickly. Emily could see how out of place they looked with their blouses and white jeans. The expensive handbags at their feet. Both alphas gave a small wave. 

“That’s nice of them to travel all the way up here,” Kate smiled softly.

“So, Emily, Kate tells me you stole her coffee,” He teased, and Emily laughed softly. 

“I did, but I think I’ve repaid that clear atrocity.” 

“I’d say so,” Kate admitted softly.

“I don’t know, I stole her lunch once. Never lived it down,” Ash criticised seriously. 

“You didn’t steal my lunch, you stole the contents of my fridge,” Kate corrected. 

“The same thing,” Ash shrugged, turning away to collect his order. 

“It was nice running into you,” Kate smiled as she walked out the shop, a wave from Ash and a call of; “Nice to meet you,” and the alpha pair vanished. She returned to the seat a small smile on her face.

“Well, did you get his number?” Charlene asked. 

“No, don’t be ridiculous,” Emily admonished.

“Who was the woman?” Avery asked. 

“Probably his girlfriend,” Charlene answered. 

“Was that the alpha you were asking about?” Harper cut across, letting silence fall over the table. Emily swallowed the lump in her throat with a long drink of the water in front of her. 

“Yeah, it was,” Emily admitted. She listened to Charlene and Avery berate her on how it wasn’t appropriate. 

“We’re just friends,” Emily argued.

“Does she see it that way?” Harper asked who had been silent for most of the dismissal. 

“Of course she does, you all need to go into heat because this is the second time we’ve met up and all we’ve talked about is my dating life” Emily seethed. Harper and Avery at least had the decency to look embarrassed. 

“We’re just worried about you,” Charlene reassured, “You’re so far from home we don’t want you to get hurt.” 

“Well I’m fine,” Emily dismissed. 


	6. Chapter 6

The coffee mornings became more frequent after that. Madi had called it a rebellion, Jason had called it experimenting. Emily hadn’t really thought about what it was. Nearly every morning they met at the coffee shop on Main Street, the alpha would be leaning waiting on their order. They would then walk to the campus where she would go to the library or to the office. Kate would either go to class or the library in the hopes of getting work done. Emily would listen happily as she spoke of the day and what she had to do or what deadlines to do. They nearly always got onto the topic of roommates, namely Ash bringing random women back to the dorm or Madi blaring rap music at 11.30 at night. Kate often brought coffee from her flat but continued to meet her, regardless. 

The morning was the same, Emily was walking down the street as she entered the coffee shop. Kate stood in the queue except where she would normally be looking down at her phone or reading the book that Emily knew she carried with her. That morning was different, Kate was stood on the phone, her brow creased as she listened to the person on the phone. 

“I don’t care, Jackson, stop being an asshole,” She hissed. Emily frowned, who was Jackson?

“I’m not going to listen to your stupid excuses if you’re just going to do it over and over again,” Kate sighed, she glanced up as Emily approached, “Look, I have to go, let me know what they decide and if you’re going.” 

Kate hung up the phone as Emily asked, “Everything ok?”    
  


“Oh yeah, just having to take care of some stuff,” The alpha dismissed as the coffee was placed on the bar. They walked to class, Emily told her about her planned day. The alpha was oddly quiet. She stopped her hand on the alpha made Kate stop. 

“Kate, are you sure you’re ok? You look murderous,” Emily asked softly. The alpha’s jaw tensed the muscle popping slightly. 

“I’ll be fine, really, it’s just family stuff,” Kate dismissed, continuing their walk. 

“How about you come over to mine tonight? We can watch a movie or something, take your mind off of it?” Emily suggested spontaneously trying to make Kate perk up. 

“You don’t have to do that but thanks for the offer” Kate smiled softly. 

“So you’ll be at mine for 8?” Emily asked with a teasing smile. The alpha chuckled with a nod. 

Emily was an idiot. She had invited Kate over and she knew so little about her, was she vegetarian or worse vegan? She thought as she stared at the baked pasta dish she had made. Her eyes glanced over the snacks, did she even like any of this stuff? In a panic, she phoned Jason. 

“Will you relax,” He ordered. “You’re totally overthinking this, she’s coming over to relax you’re not proposing to the woman.” 

“But Jase what if it’s all wrong?” Emily asked in a hiss. 

“Ok, just breathe, she’s an alpha she’s not going to be vegan. She has coffee, right? what kind?” 

“Flat white,” Emily answered automatically. 

“There you go, not vegan,” He dismissed.

“But what-” A firm knock came from the door. 

“She’s here.” 

“Have fun, use protection,” He sang. She hung up on him refusing to listen to his ridiculousness. Emily opened the door to find Kate stood in the doorway. She had a familiar grey jumper on with ripped denim jeans. 

“Hey,” The alpha greeted.

“Hey,” Emily stammered. “I wasn’t sure you’d find it,” Emily admitted letting the alpha in. 

“I’ve been here before, remember,” Kate smirked and Emily blushed furiously.

“Right” She was an idiot and she was making it awkward as Kate looked around the small apartment. It was white, with a light wooden floor, the couch white with grey throws launched over the back. 

“I made pasta, I wasn’t sure if you’d eaten,” Emily admitted shamefully as the alpha turned her hands stuffed in her back pockets. 

“I haven’t admittedly, I ugh came from the gym,” Kate explained. Emily couldn’t help as her eyes rolled over the firm muscle of her toned arms. 

“You’re not like vegan or something because the sauce has milk in it and-” 

“Emily, it’s fine,” Kate chuckled cutting of her rambling, “I’ll eat anything at this rate.” 

Emily breathed a sigh of relief as she turned back to the kitchen. She plated up pasta and set it on the counter where the alpha had sat on the stool.

“So, what movie have you got planned?” Kate asked as they began to eat.    
  


“Well, I thought of a variety but it depends on what you like,” Emily explained she rattled off a number of potential films in all genres and Kate simply shrugged.

“I don’t mind, just nothing heavy. I don’t think my brain could take it,” Kate admitted. Emily laughed clearing everything away and as they sat on the couch she set it up. They ended up watching a rom-com that Kate had never heard of. Emily felt herself relax after the first twenty minutes, Kate sat slouched beside her, her blue eyes trained on the film. 

“Do you ever wonder why they do that?” Kate asked lightly.

“Do what?” Emily had missed whatever moment the alpha was referring to. 

“Have the woman pine after him, like they never show his side or what he’s dealing with.” 

“Maybe it’s because it’s from her point of view. I imagine if it was from him and he was the main character it would show his moral dilemmas,” Emily justified, she turned back to Kate to find the alpha watching her. 

“You would say that,” The alpha muttered. 

“What does that mean?” Emily challenged with a laugh. 

“You’re an art history student, you’ve probably done classes in film analysis,” Kate argued. Emily had but she wasn’t going to let that argument stand. 

“Don’t pick an argument you can’t win or are unprepared for,” Emily argued back.

“Don’t quote lawyers at me,” Kate warned with a smirk.

“I’m not, I'm quoting Kate at you,” Emily teased. Kate chuckled as the film drew to a close it’s typical ending. She watched the alpha stretch catching a brief glance at tan legs through Kate’s ripped jeans. 

“We should watch something else,” Emily announced, not ready for Kate to leave. 

“Why don’t you get snacks and I’ll pick something?” Emily nodded clearly not ready for what she agreed to. Emily turned as Kate paused the film and the banner for Back to the Future popped up. She hid the groan, she hated sci-fi films. Jason had made her sit through the matrix and ever since she hadn’t been able to handle another. 

“Do you want a drink?” She asked, “I have wine or beer or water.” 

“What are you having?” Kate asked as she pulled out a bottle of white wine. The alpha chuckled asking, “I’ll have a beer?” 

Emily handed the bottle to the alpha as she placed snacks on the small table.

“Why do you have beer, if you don’t drink it?” Kate asked curiously.

“Matt drinks it,” Emily said flippantly before pausing mortified at bringing him up. 

“The boyfriend, right?” Kate asked curiously.

“More casual dating than anything official.” 

Kate nodded with a smirk.

“What?” Emily asked.

“Nothing, I’m just sure he didn’t see it as casual dating,” Kate chuckled, “Not with the way he reacted in the library.” 

“Well, we’re not dating anymore anyway,” Emily admitted. 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to be insensitive.” 

“You’re not, it just wasn’t working, he was just a little too similar to my brother,” Emily lied. 

“What about you?” Emily asked. 

“What about me?” Kate asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Are you dating?” Kate snorted and shook her head. 

“I barely have time to eat,” Kate admitted.

“You had time to come here,” Emily countered with a raised eyebrow.

“That’s different, you’re interesting,” Kate admitted.

“I’m interesting?” Emily repeated, Kate nodded. 

“What’s the point of wasting my time dating people when I have interesting friends to hang out with instead,” Kate confirmed.

“I don’t think I count as interesting,” Emily blushed at the compliment. 

“You are. Far more than any random date that I’d be bored within five minutes of talking to,” Kate explained. “Besides dates cost money then you have the whole thing of being an alpha and having to pay and all the other bullshit that comes with it.” 

“You don’t like being an alpha and getting to do whatever you want?” Emily asked with a raised brow. 

“That’s not what I mean,” Kate countered, “I just don’t like the connotations that come with it, like why should it be assumed that I pay for dinner? Why should I have to speak to a potential mates sire for a hand in marriage, it takes the independence away from omegas who quite frankly are more than capable.” 

“Is that why you take the suppressants?” Emily’s question was out her mouth before she could control it. Kate paused, her eyes staring holes into the table, Emily regretted it, she had ruined the evening, she really was an idiot. 

“I’m sorry I-” 

“I take the suppressants because I don’t want to be judged before someone knows me,” Kate explained slowly. “When we first met and you had walked into me, would you have apologised harder if you’d known right away I was an alpha?”

Emily’s blush gave Kate her answer, “Exactly, do you really think I would have gotten this far in law school debates if I hadn’t taken the suppressants?”

Emily realised that Kate’s argument would be put down to a show of dominance rather than justified logic. 

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have asked,” Emily gave an apologetic smile but Kate simply shrugged. 

“I don’t mind, I just struggle to see people's good intentions I guess.” 

Kate turned the film on after that, Emily sat through it as they made idle chat. She glanced recurrently at Kate throughout to make sure she hadn’t violently offended the alpha.

“Where’s your flatmate?” Kate asked curiously. 

“She’s on a date,” Emily smirked, making Kate chuckle. 

“How interesting, what does she do?” Kate asked as she looked further around the small apartment.

“She’s doing Biomed,” Emily explained. 

“And did you check the date before she went?” Kate teased and Emily rolled her eyes.

“Madi’s a beta and can handle herself. Besides, she's on a date with another beta who doesn’t seem to have a backbone.” 

“Poor guy,” Kate smirked. 

“Are you still having troubles with Ash?” Kate nodded. 

“I walked in between classes yesterday on him and some girl. No notice nothing. His excuse was that I should have been at class.” 

“He sounds like a disaster,” Emily laughed. 

“You have no idea but he’s been my friend and roommate since sophomore year,” Kate shrugged.

“I’m surprised you don’t stay with your brother,” Emily admitted and Kate chuckled. 

“No, I think we’d kill each other.” 

“Are you messy, is that why?” Emily teased. 

“He’s the messy one!” Kate exclaimed making Emily laugh harder, “The last time I went to his dorm there were paper plates instead of actual plates.” 

Emily curled her nose in disgust, she wasn’t a clean freak but she was grossed out easily. 

“What about you? I’m surprised you’re allowed a flatmate from what you’ve said about your parents.” 

“It was the rule,” Emily admitted, “If Madi and I were flatmates then I could come to college, she’s been my best friend since I was four.”

Kate shook her head in disbelief, “Do they think she is your personal guard or something?” 

“That’s exactly what they think.” 

Kate shook her head, finishing the beer as the credits began to roll. 

“I should go before your bodyguard-” 

The door flew open as Kate shifted to the edge of the couch.

“Well, that was a disaster,” Madi announced as she dropped her bag and kicked off the five inch heels she had slid on earlier that night. 

“Hey, Mads,” Emily smiled as the brunette laid eyes on the alpha. “This is Kate.” 

Kate gave an awkward wave as Madi’s eyes raked over the alpha, a perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised at Emily in question. 

“I thought you were having a quiet night in?” Madi asked curiously as she deposited herself in the chair opposite them. 

“I did, we watched the Notebook and what was that one called?” Emily asked Kate who smirked. 

“Back to the Future.” 

“Back to the Future.” Emily reiterated as Kate twisted the ring on her finger that Emily had never noticed before. 

“You watched Back to the Future?” Madi asked incredulously, Emily nodded with a proud smirk on her face. 

“What are you studying?" Madi asked Kate curiously, 

"Environmental Law," Kate explained with a small smile. There was a pause of silence before Emily looked at Madi. 

"Are you done, Detective?" Emily asked curiously. Madi grinned. 

"For now." 

Kate chuckled standing, "Thank you for dinner and the films." 

Emily followed her to the door, "Anytime." 

"Careful you might not get rid of me if you offer that," Kate teased. 

"Thank you for coming over," Emily smiled before Kate nodded. 

"I'll see you for coffee tomorrow." 

Emily shut the door to find Madi watching her. 

"Don't say anything," Emily warned and Madi simply shrugged with a knowing smirk. 


	7. Chapter 7

Emily walked into the coffee shop the following Monday to find Kate bundled up in a thick sweater her eyes tired as she stood waiting for the coffee.

"Rough night?" Emily asked, picking up her coffee as the alpha picked up her usual order and a small shot of espresso. 

"You have no idea," Kate muttered as she turned Emily saw the purple bruise blooming on the alphas cheek.

“What happened?” Emily asked as she stepped into the alpha’s space looking over the nasty bruise, she was acutely aware of the fact that Kate had stiffened beside her, her hand touching the smooth skin of Kate’s cheek. 

“Just some douchebag at work,” Kate muttered dismissively. 

“Kate,” Emily scolded, “It doesn’t look damaged,” Emily sighed stepping back. 

“What happened?” She asked as they walked to campus. 

“He was just getting rowdy,” Kate shrugged, “Then he wouldn’t leave so we had to drag him out.” 

“I don’t know how you put up with drunk people all the time,” Emily admitted but Kate shrugged.

“What have you got on today?” The alpha asked curiously and Emily launched into a list of papers she had to grade for the new freshman. Kate left her at the Arts office, she caught sight of Jason as Kate walked away. 

“She’s walking you to the door now?” He smirked as he walked in. 

“She’s just walking this way on the way to the law building,” Emily justified.

“The law building on the opposite side of campus?” Jason smirked as they walked to their shared office.

“Oh shut up,” Emily smirked.

“How was your date?” He asked clearly not dropping the topic. 

“It wasn’t a date,” Emily denied quickly, “And I had a nice time.” 

“So she wasn’t a vegetarian?” 

“No,” Emily smirked as she turned the laptop on. 

“What did you two talk about?” Jason asked as he typed quickly across the keyboard. 

“The films mainly,” Emily was being vague on purpose.

“And?” 

“And, her roommate, Madi, some family stuff I guess,” Emily shrugged. Jason smirked as she realised she was smiling at the thought of their evening. 

“Shut up,” Emily hissed. Kate was her friend and they enjoyed each other's company. She was comfortable in her space. She wasn’t attracted to Kate, sure the alpha was pretty but she didn’t want to sleep with her? She had wondered what her rough hands would feel like- No absolutely not. She concluded. Kate became a more constant presence in her life, their coffee mornings turned to Thursday night take out and films in Emily’s apartment. Madi worked late on a helpline those nights so they had the apartment to themselves. 

She was relaxed curled up beside the alpha, they were watching a terrible tv show Kate had picked. She hadn’t realised Kate had stopped watching when she felt the alpha brush her neck, 

“What happened here?” the alpha asked quietly, her voice was always low and deep and it made her jump hearing how soft it was. Emily’s own hand flew to her neck, the familiar bump of the scar on her collarbone made her feel sick.

“Oh it’s nothing a silly accident,” Emily dismissed, she was suddenly hyper aware of Kate sitting next to her. 

“Whatever it was must have been deep to scar like that,” Kate commented. 

“Something like that,” Emily muttered looking away from the alpha, her hands suddenly very interesting.

“Hey, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” Kate admitted, Emily didn’t expect it but a warm hand took her own forcing her to look up at Kate. 

“It’s ok, it’s just something I don’t like talking about,” Emily admitted and Kate nodded with a small smile.

“Well, because of my insensitivity, you can ask me whatever you want,” Kate announced making Emily laugh. 

“You’re not being insensitive,” Emily reassured.

“Still the deal still stands,” Kate smirked. They relaxed as Emily thought of what to ask.

“How long do I get to ask this question?” Emily asked.

“Whenever,” Kate chuckled, staring up at her.

“You might regret that,” But Kate simply shrugged. 

“What are you doing this weekend?” Emily asked.

“That’s your question?” 

“No, of course, it isn’t,” Emily laughed.

“Working,” Kate sighed.

“All weekend?” Emily asked and the alpha nodded.

“Surely the bar can’t be open for breakfast?” Emily smirked. 

“No, not the bar, I help out at a mechanic shop on the outskirts of town on weekend mornings and then do the bar at night.” 

“You have two jobs?” Emily asked in shock and Kate chuckled. 

“Three if you count working at the law firm some afternoons through the week.” 

“How do you have time to study?” Emily asked, and Kate shrugged.

“I find the time.” 

“You’re some form of a machine,” Emily admitted making the alpha chuckle. 

“I doubt that somehow,” Kate chuckled. “Do you work?” Kate asked. 

“I work for the college doing TA and lecturing on some of the undergraduate courses but that’s it. It gives me a little bit extra,” Emily shrugged. 

Kate nodded with a small smile, an action scene pulling the alpha’s attention from her. Kate left late that night, nausea not leaving as she stood in the bathroom staring at her reflection. The faint white scar shining brightly back at her, she shook it away. Kate was her friend, a stupid mistake wouldn’t risk that. Kate didn’t seem like the jealous petty type. She stayed up late texting the alpha later than normal that night as she waited for Madi to return so she could be there when the nightmares returned.


	8. Chapter 8

She had agreed to the party as an escape; it turned out to be a nightmare, from the moment the cab dropped them at the house. It wasn’t a house party that she had been led to believe it was a stupid frat party. It was a Saturday night, the house reeked of alcohol and she was sure the heels she had put on were sticking to the floor. She spent the evening drinking with Jason who was happily staying away from the alphas who didn’t seem to care. 

“I hate that this is a straight party,” He shouted over the music that made the floor shake. Emily sighed into the plastic cup, she wasn’t drunk but she couldn’t get them home. 

“Wanna dance sweetheart?” An alpha growled in her ear, her body reacted but she shook her head.

“I’m good,” She denied. The alpha nodded walking off. 

“You should dance,” Jason called.

“I know for a fact they don’t want to dance, at least not in the literal sense,” Emily stated irritably. She glanced at her phone, 1 am, Kate would still be working. 

“Wanna dance pretty boy?” An alpha asked Jason who happily nodded walking off. 

“You should dance,” Jason repeated drunkenly as he swayed to the music with the alpha. 

They all looked the same, the same build the same hairstyle, the same alpha pheromones that were being pumped into the air. She glanced around and found Madi pinned against the wall as an alpha kissed her roughly. She sighed she did not want to be here. 

“Emily right?” An alpha asked her, she looked up to see Kate’s flatmate Ashton smiling down at her.

“Ash?” He grinned with a nod. 

“What’s a pretty girl like you doing here?” He chuckled. 

“My friends dragged me,” Emily admitted.

“Is Kate here?” She asked subtly, she wasn’t subtle as the alpha chuckled at her. 

“She’s working, although she did say she might come after” He suggested. Emily felt her heart rate pick up at the thought. She had never seen Kate drink other than the occasional beer she drank at the apartment. 

“I better go, I’ve got beer pong, come find me after” He grinned walking off. 

“You shouldn’t waste your time with that ass” An alpha chuckled at her and Emily downed the rest of the vodka in her hand.

“And why not?” She challenged the dark haired alpha that had been opening a beer beside her.

“Well for a start I’m far better in bed” He grinned cockily. 

“Maybe you should prove it,” Emily challenged as the alpha led her to the dancefloor. She danced with the alpha, her frustration growing as he danced close to her, he smelt like sweat and cheap beer. She glanced to see Jason drunkenly stumbling downstairs, it was time to go. 

“Excuse me,” Emily muttered as she walked away from the alpha, she caught Jason as he stumbled into her. “I think we need to go home,” Emily suggested as the omega nodded into her shoulder. 

“I think I might be sick,” He mumbled into her shoulder. Emily rolled her eyes, she couldn’t take him in a cab. Pulling out her phone she led him to the porch. She should have thought before calling.

“Hello?” Kate’s voice came through. 

“Hey, it’s Emily.” 

“Are you ok?” The alpha instantly asked. 

“Um, well, I’m at this stupid party and I need to get my friends home but they can’t go in a cab,” Emily admitted, the alpha chuckled. 

“I can be there in 20,” Kate responded.

“I wouldn’t ask if I could get them in a cab but-” 

“No, it’s fine, I’ll be there as soon as I can. I'm just finishing,” Emily thanked her again before hanging up. Emily left Jason mumbling against the railing to find Madi sniggering at something the alpha she had been making out with said to her.

“I have to take Jason home, he can’t walk,” Emily shouted over the loud music. Madi nodded and began to move, telling the alpha something. Emily didn’t wait as she escaped the loud music. She walked out to sit with Jason who babbled about the alpha’s large appendage in great detail. She sighed in relief as a familiar red truck pulled up. Emily stood dusting off the dress she had put on to help Jason up who stumbled into her almost losing her balance. 

“Woah, ok,” Kate was there, her hair in a familiar ponytail as she gripped Jason who lent heavily against the alpha. Emily felt Kate’s hand on her back, the only thing keeping her up from Jason’s weight. “Let’s get you home,” The alpha chuckled, as she pulled Jason’s arm over her shoulder. Once the omega was safely stored in the backseat of the truck Emily sighed.

“Thank you for coming,” Emily admitted. 

“It’s ok, Ash is here so I’m going to see if he wants a ride before heading,” Kate smiled softly, she followed the alpha inside grabbing Madi as she saw Ash shake his head gesturing to a girl across the lawn. The familiar muscle in Kate’s jaw tense as she nodded walking back out to the car. Emily helped Madi in and hopped into the familiar front seat. They drove to the apartment, Emily prayed for silence but her friends wouldn't have it. 

“Anyway, basically if you use this swirl technique it’ll be a game changer for oral,” Madi informed them with a drunken slur. Emily felt her cheeks heating up at the thought.

“Honestly, Kate you should try it, I bet you could get any girl to come in seconds,” Madi patted the alpha roughly on the shoulder. Emily glanced at the alpha who looked like she wanted to curl into a hole and die. 

“Do you date Kate? Is it women or guys or a bit of both,” Emily swore she heard Kate groan but the alpha didn’t answer as Madi continued on her tirade. 

“I mean I highly doubt it would matter, a tongue technique could be applied to dick too.” 

“Madi please stop” Emily implored.

“Aw, are you getting embarrassed Em?” Madi teased. 

“Look you can keep your vanilla ways all you want, I’m just saying this could really spice things up.” 

“I’m not vanilla,” The protest was out of her mouth before she realised it, and Madi’s drunken challenge only seemed to excite the beta as she sat forward. Emily glanced at Kate who was clearly trying to hide her smirk. 

“Oh really, do tell?” Madi chuckled. 

“I’m not telling you anything in this state,” Emily backtracked. 

“Oh please, we all know you let Tom do practically what he wanted,” Madi babbled. Emily felt like the air was sucked from her lungs. She glared at Madi who continued to babble on about Jason’s love life. The tension in the cab had reached an all time high as she silently retreated into herself. She was thankful when they pulled up to the apartment buildings. 

“Do you want to get blabber mouth inside and open the door? I'll get sleeping beauty,” Kate chuckled. Emily was thankful to be away from the alpha and any further discussions on her love life. She got Madi upstairs and into her bed, the beta asleep before she hit the pillow, she walked out to find Kate carrying Jason in, her muscles flexed in the white shirt as she set him on the couch. 

“I’m so sorry you had to put up with that,” Emily sighed as Emily made tea.

“It’s ok, your friends are funny,” Kate chuckled as Emily handed her tea. 

They drank the tea in a quiet, peaceful, silence. Madi and Jason’s snores filling the apartment.

“You should head home get some sleep,” Emily suggested as she watched Kate yawn but she simply shrugged.

“Ash is bringing some girl back so the longer I wait the less chance of any awkward encounters,” Kate admitted with a shrug. 

“You can always stay here,” Emily suggested, without a second thought. 

“I can’t impose on you,” Kate gave a small smile.

“Kate you just drove me and my drunk friends home, I’m sure one night isn’t going to kill me,” Emily argued and Kate chuckled with a nod. 

“As long as you don’t mind,” Kate protested, 

“I don’t.” 

“Um, where will I sleep?” Kate asked awkwardly. Emily paled as she realised that Jason and Madi were passed out in the two available spaces. She knew she was still drunk when she said it, her parents, and Madi was going to kill her if and when they found out. 

“You can just sleep in my bed, it’s big enough and I doubt you’re going to try anything.” 

Kate chuckled and held her hands up in mock defence. A serious look passed over her face as she said, “Only if you’re comfortable.” 

“I’ll survive,” Emily suggested as she placed their mugs in the sink. Emily led Kate into her room, her heart racing harder than she thought it would.

“I’ve got these that might fit you,” Emily suggested as she pulled a pair of old pyjama bottoms out of a drawer, they had been Matt’s. He had brought them over but she had never let him wear them since she had never let him stay. Kate nodded and thanked her heading to the bathroom. Emily made herself scarce, locking the door, setting up Tylenol and water for both Madi and Jason. She returned to find Kate standing typing quickly on her phone. 

The bottoms sat low on her narrow hips and the plain white strappy vest that she wore under her shirt for work barely covering the firm muscle that lay underneath. Emily grabbed pyjamas from her drawers quickly getting changed. She returned to find Kate standing near the bed her phone deposited on her clothes. They awkwardly got into the bed, her breathing shaky as she felt the heat radiating from the alpha. 

“Thanks, by the way, for letting me stay,” Kate muttered into darkness. 

“Anytime” Emily whispered as her eyes grew heavy. 

  
  


She was hot. That was the first thing Emily realised when she woke. A heavy weight draped across her waist told her that that was the source of the heat she was feeling. Opening her eyes, she blinked, her eyes adjusting to the light in the room. She pulled away slightly, at the sight before her. Or rather below her. Kate sprawled on her back, her arm tucked up behind her head, her other arm was wrapped securely around her waist holding the omega tightly against her. Kate’s body radiated an unnatural amount of heat as she was aware as she shifted to try and roll from the alpha without waking her. She glanced at the clock on the wall. 8:30, 8:30 was far too early to be awake after last night's embarrassment. Emily lay back down the warmth of the bed inviting her in. She was almost back asleep when an alarm went off, Emily whimpered as Kate rolled her to the side, 

“Go back to sleep,” Kate whispered to her, rolling over she watched Kate frantically turn the phone off. A muttered curse and Emily was sure she was dreaming when she watched Kate quickly remove the pyjama bottoms and reveal pristine black boxers covering her firm ass. Kate seemed to pull her from her thoughts as black jeans covered her view. Emily curled under the covers she was such a mess. Kate was her friend, there was no need to be staring at her ass. Emily sat up on her elbows as Kate quickly pulled the white shirt over her shoulders. She ran her hand through her blonde hair as she looked up.

“Hey” Emily chuckled at how flustered the blonde seemed.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to wake you,” Kate sighed.

“It’s fine, I just didn’t take you for the sneaking out type,” Emily teased. 

“I wasn’t, I swear I just need to get work,” Kate apologised. Emily smiled softly as she followed the alpha from the room, laughing quietly as she stumbled to pull the sneakers on. 

“Call me later ok?” Emily asked as she unlocked the door. Kate nodded quickly. 

“Thanks again,” Kate smiled and Emily could tell she was better rested than before.

"Bye," The alpha whispered with a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. 

"Bye," Emily whispers as she shuts the door. 

Shutting the door, she turned unaware of the dopey smile on her face as she looked back to see Jason watching her. 


	9. Chapter 9

Emily sighed as she sat read over the same sentence five times. She couldn’t focus, she couldn’t think properly. She shifted in her seat, trying to get comfy, she read it again. It still didn’t make sense. She was on her fifth paper of the day unsure of how many more she had left to do. She looked over her phone, there was nothing new, something from Avery about a blind date dress option. She sighed, maybe it would have been easier to be a kept omega. No, it would have been boring and suffocating, Emily reminded herself. She hadn’t seen Kate since the night she had stayed. She had thought it was weird but as Jason had rightly reminded her that Kate would be in a rut once a month. It was only a few days but enough that she missed the morning coffee walk. She messaged Kate two days ago asking if she was ok, and she said she had been fine just busy. Maybe the alpha was avoiding her. 

After doing a large amount of digging and not very much work she made her way to the edge of dorms. If Kate was in rut she would smell it before she got to the room. She walked into the graduate dorms. She had been in dorms her first year but had never been in alpha dorms. She could see why the walls were something similar to her highschool bricked walls. She found the number Ash had told her and knocked on the door. For a while, she thought Kate wasn’t there but she had seen the truck. She knocked louder a second time. The door opened with a wide swing, 

“What?” The alpha growled a look of pure irritation on her face. 

“That’s a nice way to greet someone who brought you food,” Emily smirked at the sight of Kate’s complete mortification. Emily could smell the alpha wasn’t in rut. She looked tired again, her laptop set up on a desk in the far corner of the large room. 

“Sorry,” Kate muttered as she let the omega in. Emily wasn’t surprised that the room was large, a small kitchenette in the corner with two beds on either side of the room with two desks. 

“You shouldn’t have bothered trekking over to the other side of campus,” Kate reassured. 

“I know but I also know you went MIA for three days,” Emily glanced up at the alpha. 

“What happened?” Emily asked curiously as they sat on the floor as she handed the alpha the sandwiches she had picked up on the way over. 

“Ugh, my paper deadline got pulled forward by my supervisor because they're going out of the country. So I’ve been in a mad rush to get it finished,” Kate shrugged. “It’s a pain in the ass,” The alpha muttered. 

“And here I thought it freaked you out to sleep in my bed,” Emily teased. She wasn’t teasing it was the truth that she had thought might have happened. Kate looked up in shock, 

“What? No, that, that was fine,” She finished lamely. “You’re bed's fine.” 

Emily smirked, “I’m glad you think so.”

They ate as Emily caught Kate up on Jason's hangover. Omitting any detail on the third degree he gave her on having Kate stay. He had demanded she think over what was happening between them but she had simply shrugged him off, they were friends, that’s all they were ever going to be. Emily left Kate that afternoon with a firm promise of movie night that Thursday. It didn’t happen. Kate’s rut appeared and she refused to even open the door when Emily had brought her pizza. Madi and Kate had called her an idiot for even attempting to go into the alpha dorms. The following week Emily’s heat arrived and even with suppressants she spent most of the week getting off with images of dark blonde locks between her thighs or short black boxers. After the events of the weeks, Emily was in need of a drink as she walked into a bar with Madi the following Saturday. 

“I feel like you need this more than me,” Madi admitted as she handed the omega a shot. Emily took it not caring at this point, her week had turned into a complete mess. Not only had her heat hit she missed a deadline. Something Emily did not do. After getting it submitted and a long apology to her professor she needed a night off. Madi handed her a drink Emily didn’t even care what it was, 

“So objective of the night?” Emily asked curiously. 

“How about we just drink and dance and have fun?” Madi asked with a grin. Emily nodded happily.

“That sounds like an excellent idea.” 

They did just that. They drank, they danced and they laughed and Emily was thankful for the silliness of it all. She was walking out of the bathroom when a flash of blonde hair caught her eye, leaning on the bar beside Madi was Kate, except Kate was not in her normal scruffy clothes, she wore skinny blue jeans with brown untied military boots with a simple white t-shirt, overlying it however was checked blue shirt and dark navy blazer, the sleeves rolled to her elbows. She was not here for work. Emily swallowed walking back over.

“Emily look who I ran into,” Madi grinned, Emily smiled as the alpha smiled down at her with a soft smile. 

“You look great,” Emily admitted, making Kate chuckle.

“I can dress up when I want to,” The alpha grinned. Madi turned to order drinks and as she did Kate lent closer to Emily whispering, “You look amazing.” 

Emily blushed with a smile.

“Who are you here with?” Emily asked and Kate turned to a booth, Ash was sat with three other women. 

“You should come and join us,” Kate offered as the alpha picked up her drinks.

“We’d love to,” Madi grinned. Kate nodded walking back over clearly informing their friends of the new development. 

“What are you doing?” Emily asked her beta friend. Madi shrugged.

“Look Em, you obviously like her, whether that’s as a friend or whatever so I should get to know her,” Madi grinned. Emily rolled her eyes as she was led over to the table. 

“Emily,” Ash grinned at the sight of her, “I didn’t think good southern girls came to clubs like this” He teased. 

“Only on bad weeks,” Emily offered with a tentative smile.

“Besides it’s only a dive because you’re here Ash,” Another alpha woman called over the music with a smirk. 

“Emily, Madi this is Rhena,” Kate introduced, “and her mate Hollie,” A small wave came from a pale woman with short blond hair. The woman who sat next to Hollie lent over offering her hand.

“I’m Kelly,” She introduced and Emily could smell the challenging pheromones pouring off the omega. Gritting her teeth, Emily politely shook her hand. 

“Nice to meet you,” She grits out. Kelly was tall for an omega, her bright blonde hair poured over her shoulders. She wore a dress that clearly exaggerated all her assets to the room. It was a little too short and her chest practically erupted from it. It wasn’t classy and if Emily’s friends had been there she would have been dubbed as trashy. 

“Come sit,” Ash encouraged sliding out and Emily was quickly ushered in. She immediately felt uncomfortable. She was sitting next to Kate, her whole leg was plastered against her own. The alpha sat back, her arm resting on the back of the booth, Emily could smell the perfume she had on her, she was so close. 

“So Emily, what is it you do?” Rhena asked. Kate shot her a glare that wasn’t readable between the pair. Rhena simply grinned at the irritation the question had caused. 

“I’m an art history grad,” Emily explained. 

“That’s interesting,” Hollie perked up. “I’m doing anthropology,” She added. 

“Isn’t art history just cause you can’t be bothered to study history?” Kelly asked from across the table. Emily gritted her teeth, she was getting irritated by this omega.

“No, it’s more intuitive than that,” Emily reprimanded as she tried to remain polite. 

“Kelly studies astrophysics with Rhena in Engineering,” Kate explained. Emily refrained from asking if that was just stargazing. 

“What are you guys doing out?” Emily asked the table politely. 

“It’s Rhena’s birthday,” Kate explained. Emily wished the alpha a happy birthday before Kate pulled her back into the conversation. 

“What happened with your week?” Kate asked quietly. Emily proceeded to fill her in on her week launching into a long tirade before Kate launched into an equally heated discussion about a beta in her class.

“He had the nerve to belittle my entire argument into a power play” Kate seethed. Emily smiled softly.

“I’m sure the tutor will see through it,” Emily tried to reassure. 

“It shouldn’t matter,” Kate argued.

“I know that but they don't,” Emily reassured. Emily felt Madi tug her arm and she turned to find the beta standing, “What is it?” Emily asked she had been so wrapped up in Kate that she hadn’t seen anyone move.

“We’re going to dance,” Madi announced, “You two are coming,” Emily gripped Kate’s wrist before she realised what she was doing and how terrible an idea it was. Madi led her onto the dance floor. Emily danced, she moved her hips and watched Kate laugh as they danced together. The alpha was awful and awkward and Emily found herself stepping into the alpha’s space as she turned and stepped in certain formations. Kate copied her and they laughed, finding herself lost in blue eyes. Kate turned at some point and Emily looked over to find Kelly in the alpha’s space. Her hands gripping the alpha’s shirt tightly, hands slipping over her thin hips. Kate pushed them away subtly a couple of times but by the third attempt the alpha stepped back with a firm shake of her head, maybe Kate wasn’t interested in women. She thought. Emily watched Kate retrieve drinks for them as she sat down.

"Kelly is interesting" Emily commented as Kate sat next to her.

"She's like a parasite" The alpha muttered.

"Not your type?" Emily teased as the alpha chuckled. 

"Not in the slightest" Kate grimaced as Kelly practically rode an alphas leg glancing over her shoulder at the alpha sitting next to her.

"I'm going to assume you didn't agree to have her come as your date" Emily smirked when the alpha shook her head.

"Hollie tried, unfortunately, she's not a great judge of types" Kate admitted finishing the drink in her hand. "Do you want to get out of here?" Kate asked suddenly. 

"Sure, I've had enough alcohol for the night," Emily admitted with a shrug. Emily informed Madi who had been talking with Rhena and Hollie, the beta simply nodded. Emily followed the alpha from the club, her heels clicking on the pavement as they walked down the street. 

A peaceful silence between them. 

"Your friends seem nice," Emily admitted. 

"They are when they're not drunk," Kate nodded with a small smirk.

"Why do you go to the green bean cafe if you live at the opposite end of campus?" Emily asked out of the blue.

"They have nice coffee," Kate shrugged, "I get a decent walk beforehand."

"I get to see you most mornings," The alpha added with a smirk. Emily smiled softly a faint blush forming over her cheeks. 

"Well not everyone would say that's a good thing," Emily teased as she looped her arm through the alphas. 

"I dunno, it can't be that bad," Kate chuckled absently. They walked for a long time back in the direction of campus.

"Where are you taking me, alpha?" Emily smirked and Kate chuckled. 

"I was just walking I guess," Kate chuckled as they appeared at the alpha dorms. 

"Some people would see this is as an ulterior motive," Kate simply laughed as she glanced up.

"Come on," the alpha encouraged dragging Emily towards the old beat-up truck at the back of the parking lot. 

"Kate you are not driving," Emily scolded. The alpha simply chuckled as she pulled Emily along. The alpha slid onto the bonnet of the truck.

"Come on," Kate chuckled. Emily laughed as she crawled after the alpha, alcohol fuelling her decisions. Emily sat back as the alpha pointed upwards.

"Look, you can see Orion and the Plough," Kate announced. Emily looked up to see the faint outline of the constellations in the city light. 

"I never thought you'd be able to see stars in the city," Emily admitted. 

"It's rare but it can happen, I see them a lot at home," Kate explained and Emily smiled at the admittance. 

"Is it a small town?" Emily asked curiously, the alpha nodded.

"Yours?" Emily nodded.

"My family live just outside of town," Emily admitted, she didn't like telling people that her parents were ridiculously rich and exceptionally arrogant. 

"Do you ever miss home?" Kate asked quietly. 

"No, not in the slightest," Emily admitted, she didn't. At school, she was free, free of the hierarchy, of the dynamics, of being under control. Free of having to fit the status quo. 

"I don't either," Kate muttered, Emily had an inclining Kate was free of different reasons, different responsibilities. 

They spent a long time sitting on the hood of the car until Emily became cold. Her eyes grew heavy as she lent into Kate. 

With a yawn, she muttered, "I should go home, Madi'll be freaking out" Emily admitted.

"I'll walk you back if you want," Kate offered as she slid from the bonnet helping the omega down. 

"You're not walking me home, Kate, we're at your apartment," Emily protested.

"Well you're not walking home by yourself at 3 am," The alpha shrugged, there was the alpha habit of protection Emily thought. 

"Why not? Can I not defend myself?" Emily argued. Kate watched her for a long moment before sighing pinching the bridge of her nose.

"For my own peace of mind, you're not walking home at 3 am alone," Kate corrected. 

"That's still not necessary," Emily smiled softly before suggesting, "I can call a cab." 

"What? That's even worse," Kate argued, "Do you know how many assaults happen on college women in cabs when they're alone. No, you can stay with me," Kate stated firmly. 

"Kate," Emily protested with a sigh, she didn't know if it was the alcohol in the alpha's system that was making her like this or what but Emily was rapidly growing tired of the argument. 

"Only if you're comfortable obviously," Kate added. 

It wasn't the fact that Emily wasn't comfortable it was the fact that she wouldn't be home. She would be in Kate's bed in an alpha dorm. Sighing as the exhaustion began to creep up on her. 

"Fine, but if Ash brings anyone back. You’re getting in a cab with me and going to mine," Emily ordered and the alpha nodded as she led her in. The dorms were silent as Kate led them to the end of a familiar corridor. 

"Wait," Kate ordered and Emily couldn't help the small laugh tumble from her lips, Kate unlocked the door and peered inside. "He must have gone somewhere else," Kate announced as she opened the door wider. Emily followed the alpha in and wasn't surprised to see the alpha kick the boots off her feet as she sat on the edge of the bed. 

"I can sleep on the floor," Kate said as she shed the jacket. 

"I'm not going to make you sleep on the floor," Emily sighed, "We can just share the bed, I'm not that big." 

Kate seemed to nod awkwardly, "I don't think I have any Pyjamas, I don't tend to have guests" Kate muttered as she dug through a drawer and Emily raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "No, that, that wasn't what I meant" the alpha stammered. 

"Give me a t-shirt," Emily ordered and a black t-shirt was quickly pushed into her hand as she slid out of the heels she'd put on. Kate stood and regarded her for a minute.

"You're always shorter than I expect," The alpha commented.

"Gee thanks," Emily snapped and Kate smirked with a faint blush. 

"Sorry, I'm not doing very well tonight am I?" Kate said bashfully. 

"Not really, no," Emily sighed, "If it helps you’re shorter without your boots on," She teased. 

"Thanks" Kate smirked as she pulled a tank top and pyjama bottoms that looked oddly like a Christmas gift that had never been worn. Kate clearly did not wear pyjamas to bed. 

"Bathroom?" Emily asked and the alpha shook her head. 

"Get changed in here, I'll go." 

Kate quickly disappeared and Emily quickly changed she was taking the earrings out her ears when the door reopened and Kate was in baggy checked bottoms and a strappy top she knew was used for undershirts. Emily swallowed thickly as she slid into the bed after the alpha, it smelled like Kate. The smell of sawdust with a faint smell of cinnamon. Emily curled facing the alpha who was lying on her back staring up at the ceiling.

"You don't have to work tomorrow right?" Emily asked with heavy eyes. 

"No, you can sleep as late as you like," The alpha chuckled. Emily hummed as she fell asleep.

* * *

**For more of my original works or general chat come check out my[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/helpbutton95)**


End file.
